The Silver Fox and the Black Dragon
by RavenRedX
Summary: Yaoi- Hiei and Kurama. What will happen when a drak wizard named Malugi takes one of the lovers away. And what will happen to their love after that.
1. Default Chapter

The Silver Fox and the Black Dragon

Chapter 1: Darkest Nights

It was a dark night; the moon was full and the stars were brighter than normal. Deep in the forest throught the thick trees. there was a small bare spot; with trees circling it. There were many rocks and a small pond with a water fall. During the night you would be able to hear a battle going on. People who lived nearby say it were ghosts, and others say it ws a demon pair fighting because of betrail. They were all wrong; it was demon pair, but they weren't fighting because of betrail. If you wen into the woods while they were fighting; it would stop and they would dissappear. The demons were beautiful in there own ways. One demon was silver all over, long white hair, two little demon ears, and a silver tail. His name was Yoko Kurama ( kurama for short, but remember he is still in yoko form) he was very tall and handsome. The other demon; all black, his hair was tall, black, and spikey. He was a little small in stature, and he had a eye on his forehead, but it was covered with a white head wrap. The eye was called a jagan eye. The little demon's name is Hiei. Every night in the forest they would spar, but this night was different.

"Take this Hiei, RoseWhip" Kurama said couragously. Hiei standing firm with the rosewhip wrapped around his tight body; he couldn't move, and the thorns were starting to peirce his body. Kurama jumped down from the tall rock, and started walking around him.Kurama said seductivly"I've got you now my little Hiei." Kurama kissed him lightly on the lips. Hiei closed his eyes and felt the pain all over his body. Hiei asked" How do you get the thorns out" " Hold on" Kurama said. Kurama grabbed the RoseWhip and started going around and around. All over Hiei's body were tiny thorn holes, and he was bleeding really bad. Hiei said" How am I going to get these cuts heald before the tournament" All of a sudden Kurama came right next to Hiei and bent down. He started to lick the wounds and the blood off of Hiei's now definetly hard as a rock body. The wounds dissapeard very fast. Kurama licked all the way up to his shoulders. Then Hieistarted to kiss kim very deeply. Then at that moment there was a huge flash of black and red light...

End of Chapter

Don't worry I'll be getting the next chapter up shortly It's gonna be awesome. READ AND REVIEW Please don't be harsh LOL It's coming soon. I'll work on it at school probably. R and R


	2. The Dark Lord Malugi

Chapter 2:

The Dark Lord Malugi

The bright light made Kurama and Hiei stop what they were doing. They hurried and put their clothes on. And ran to see what the bright light was. They hid behind a bush. They mde a little hole to peak through, and they saw a tall, eligant man stand up and brush off his shoulders. He had long black hair, and his eyes were like a murderer's. They were black with red pupils. His name was the dark wizard Malugi. Malugi stopped; looked up, and disappeard. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other, and they figured out that he was right behind them. Malugi with his power picked up Kurama and through him up against a tree; which knocked him out for a few moments. Hiei started crawling backwards. Malugi picked up Hiei, and Hiei was waiting to get thrown, too, but he didn't. Malugi started towards Hiei. Hiei closed his eyes for a split second; then he opened them and Malugi was face to face with him. Hiei asked"What do you want with us" Malugi didn't say anything."OH, so you're to weak to talk" Hiei said with a snarl voice. Malugi pushed his powertoward Hiei and Hiei tightened up. Hiei was trying to hold the pain in, but it was to hard and black jems started to fall from his eyes. "What do you want you scum" Hiei asked again firmly. Hueu tryed to get his sword out but he couldn't move."I want you Hiei the Swordsmen." Malugi said with his voice as deep as a wolf's. Malugi lifted Hiei a little higher in the air, Hiei screamed louder and louder. Then Malugi pushed his power out and there was a black power ball around Hiei. With one more push; it was off and it flew towards a cave with Hiei in it. Kurama screamed"Hiei get out of there." Malugi looked at Kurama and said"You two are very close I'll make sure you never see him again as long as you live." Malugi somehow brought Kurama's rosewhip out and he tied Kurama up to the tree; the thorns started to peirce his body as it did to Hiei. Kurama had never felt the pain from one of his weapons. Malugi disappeared and left Kurama alone in the forest. Kurama sitting there all alone said to himself"Hiei be OK wants I get there to save his butt." Kurama sat there for the longest time; then he started to cry. You would be able to hear him at the end of the forest. Then you would be able to hear"NO, HIEI COME BACK..."

END OF CHAPTER

Well thats the end of the second chapter I'm getting the third out soon just wait it's commin Read and Review. Agian I'll work on it at school. OK LOL REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Their Strongest Love Yet

Chapter 3:

Their Strongest Love

Back at the cave Malugi wasn't there yet so Shivo Malugi's helper had to get Hiei out of the black power ball. Shivo got Hiei out and dragged him over to a wall; he put Hiei in chains and he was hanging there from his arm and legs. When Malugi finally got there he started working on some kind of potion. "Aw, my little Hiei you will be my slave forever; if you try to use any kind of spirit enery you will die a slow painful death" Malugi said firmly. Hiei looked up with a surprised look, and then dropped his head.

Malugi grabbed a spoonful of the green, steaming potion. Malugi then grabbed Hiei's hair and pulled his head back; he then forced the potion down his throwt. Hiei tryed to spit it out, but Malugi grabbed his knife and put it up to Hiei's neck; he said"If you don't swallow that I will slice your neck open and put it down manualy." Then Malugi grabbed a sword off the cave wall and then started walking toward Hiei. Hiei looked up with one eye, and dropped his head. And then all you could see from Hiei's head was a small black jem fall from his eye. Malugi came up to Hiei and tore his blue tank-top completly off.Malugi took the sword and slit a big X on Hiei's stomach; to mark his territory.Then Malugi started to lick the wound; Hiei tried to think Kurama doing it but it wouldn't work. As Malugi was still doing what he was doing; Kurama walked in all bloody, and he was cring."You get off of him" Kurama yelled. Malugi stopped and looked up."I thought you were dead""No, remeber, it is my weapon and I can do whatever I want with even though it hurt"Kurama said furiosly. "Roeswhip" Kurama yelled as he was attacking. He hit a spot in the chains and it broke them, and Hiei fell to his knees. "Run Hiei, I can take" Kurama said. As Hiei was running out of the caves to get more allies; he heard Kurama scream. Hiei ran back and pushed Kurama out of the way. Hiei held out his hands and a huge black dragon came out. "Yes, Hiei kill him." Malugi put a black power ball around the dragon. "HaHaHa, Hiei you will die now; rememberI told you if you use your spirit energyyou will die"Malugi said. Hiei collapsed on his knees. Hiei started to taste blood in his mouth, and he was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

One hour past and Kurama was fighting the best that he could, and then he did the Seed of the Deathplant. Malugi wasn't paying attention and he turned around and Kurama got him right in the face. Malugi collased at the same time Hiei did. Kurama ran over to Hiei's side and knelt down, and Kurama picked him up and carried him back to the den. Kurama made him a bed from the softest grass. Hiei started gagging and coughing up blood, and then he stopped. All you heard was a whisper into Kurama's ear"Kurama, I love You" and Hiei put his hand on Kurama's cheak and whipped away a tear, and Kurama leaned in and kissed Hiei on the lips lightly. and Hiei's head dropped and he was gone. Kurama started crying with every tear hitting Hiei's cheast. And Kurama stayed by his side for the longest time; until he knew that Hiei wasn't coming back and that he was really gone for good.

THE END

Well I'm done if your a real fan and you don't like the end of the story tell me and I'll change it its my first death scene and Hiei is my favorite character so ya. I killed my favorite character! I'm going to start a Teen Titans Fic I think I know there kinda kiddy but they are kinda cool to all you have to do is listen to the story line and its really awesome. So YA Read and Review Kisses Luv Ya R/R


End file.
